Loving a Boy
by DrarryPeoples
Summary: Shouta experiences a very...interesting daydream, but he feels it's not exactly a nightmare, though. Ryu x Shouta WARNING: Yaoi


_**I hope you enjoy this! I've written another Ryu x Shouta, I hope you'll like this one enough to leave a review!**_

I had problems talking to Sawako from the very start. She's a straightforward person, which is why it's troublesome. She told me that she respects me. Of all the words she could've used it had to be that one. Respect does not equate love.

I sat at the side of the field, watching my team practice for the upcoming baseball match. And the best player of them all caught my eye: Ryu. There's just something about him that makes me want to watch baseball all day. Oddly enough, I can't understand why that is.

It's not out of love for baseball. It's more like…the way he moves. It's…addictive watching him.

Oh, shit. He caught me staring at him. I probably look like some guy that wants him…you know, in a gay way. And I definitely am not.

Oh…the game's over. Ryu walked over to me and gestured for my towel (that's already been absorbing my sweat). Mixing our body fluids is a really strange thought…But I gave it anyway. "Are you okay, Kazehaya?" Since when does he call me by surname?

"Oh, until Sawako calls you by your name, I thought I might call you by your surname to make her feel less rushed."Ryu said in his usual tone.

There was something in his eyes that made all the words he said flow in one ear and out the other. "Huh? Uh! I mean…sorry. Why won't you say my name anymore?" I stuttered. "There's a good reason for this. But anyway, the team's going to Karaoke tonight. Do you want to join us?" He asked.

I didn't hesitate. "Yes!" I think I said it too enthusiastically. He stared at me and looked momentarily stunned. Then he slammed my towel on me and walked to the gym. I realised I had to go too, to shower and such.

When we were inside, we were the only ones left. The rest hurried and went to Karaoke quickly.

Before I could collect my thoughts, all of them were about Ryu. And as if that weren't bad enough, he took his shirt, pants and underwear off quickly. I stared at the perfect size of his butt and he turned around. He gave me a puzzled look.

"Shouta?" My eyes widened and my throat felt dry.

"I thought you weren't going to-"

"I'm just curious as to why you've been staring at me the whole day." He stepped toward me. "Are you finally interested in me?" It's like he was hypnotizing me and I was in a trance. "Y-yes." Ryu was leaning over me. "Nn, screw that. Fuck yeah!" I screamed and he touched my arm, making me tremble with excitement.

He grabbed me closer, looked into my eyes and locked our lips, whispering, "You have no idea how much I want you…Shouta." He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and I went ballistic. I grabbed at his neck and back and he lifted me onto the sink, undressing me. His head went down and a strange sound escaped my throat as he gulped my member whole.

Shit! This feels so good, I never want this to end!

The bell rang, awakening me from my daydream. Wh-What was that about?! Me and Ryu?!

As I sat there, trembling, Ryu took hold of my shoulder and I realised there were a few people other than us left. I must've had a berserk expression on my face, because his eyes widened and he pulled me out of the classroom. Holding my arm tightly, he grabbed me to a secluded place.

"Now you can tell me what's wrong, Shouta."

No way can I tell him the daydream I had about him. "Shouta!" As I looked up into his eyes, I got the sudden urge to kiss him. And as I thought this, I subconsciously leaned toward him, his eyes widening. I grabbed hold of his shoulders and slid my arms around his neck, revelling in his warmth. My hand went to the back of his head. I hesitated at first, but as I stood on my toes to kiss him I couldn't stop myself anymore.

Sawako came running. Before she got to us, Ryu brought his mouth to my ear and I flinched at his hot breath. "Are you sick, Shouta?" Surprised at that, I let go of him completely, feeling the hot flush in my cheeks.

"Kazehaya!" Sawako ran towards me and stood right next to us with a worried expression. "Are you alright, Kazehaya?"She's so sweet, but…I don't…think I like her anymore.

"Alright, I'll be going then. See you guys later."Ryu said and I could've sworn I saw some kind of sad expression, but it was probably my imagination.

"Wait, Ryu! Yoshida collapsed by the lockers and she's in the infirmary now. If you want to check on her, you can-" At first his eyes widened, then he sprinted off before she finished speaking. "My heart, oh, my heart, I feel that thou has broken it." I said dramatically to myself, but Sawako heard me.

"Are you a bard? Or is that something we have to memorize?" She asked with her beautiful curious eyes.

"Bard?" I asked, staring in the direction he disappeared to. "A bard is a poet." She answered, smiling, proud of her vocabulary.

She's so cute. What if I mess this up? What if I mess her up?

 _ **Is it worth another chapter?**_

 _ **~DrarryPeoples**_


End file.
